Question: $ { {2} \times \left[\begin{array}{rrr}{0} & {3} & {2} \\ {-2} & {3} & {-2}\end{array}\right] = {?} } $
Solution: To multiply a matrix by a number, multiply each item of the matrix by the number. ${\left[\begin{array}{rrr}{2}\times{0} & {2}\times{3} & {2}\times{2} \\ {2}\times{-2} & {2}\times{3} & {2}\times{-2}\end{array}\right]}$ Now, simplify: ${\left[\begin{array}{rrr}{0} & {6} & {4} \\ {-4} & {6} & {-4}\end{array}\right]}$